Just say it
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Raising Arthur to believe he shouldn't show any love Uther is quickly forced to get Arthur to ignore all he taught him when Ygraine gets involved after Arthur loses the love of his life due to what he had been taught


**A/N: Good evening Everyone :)**

**I hope you like this new story of mine, I'm sorry it's taken my so long to post it as I only just recently found the notebook I was using at the time this idea came to me :).**

**Please don't forget to review and enjoy x**

**Just say it…**

Arthur smiled as he sat up in bed to find his boyfriend looking out the window. "Great view." Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed as he turned to face the bed letting the sheet fall to the floor. "Good morning my love." Merlin said as he walked over to the bed naked.

"Morning Sweetheart." Arthur replied pulling Merlin into his arms and kissed him.

"Looking forward to the feast tonight?" Arthur asked and he moved the covers back over their bodies.

"It should be fun." Merlin cuddled into Arthur's chest just as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Arthur called out once he was sure that no one could see Merlin's naked flesh.

Arthur's manservant entered the room carrying the young prince's breakfast "Good morning Sire, My lord." He said addressing both Arthur and Merlin.

"Good morning Leo." Merlin smiled getting out of the bed.

Arthur moved to stop him only to find him dressed in his nightshirt, rolling his eyes Arthur pulled the covers off him, not surprised that he too was dressed in his night wear.

"I have brought your breakfast sire." Leo replied placing the tray onto the table.

"Thank you Leo that will be all." Arthur dismissed him while keeping his eyes on Merlin as he moved to sit at the table.

"Very well sire." Leo said nodding to Merlin before leaving the room.

"You going to join me?" Merlin asked picking up a strawberry.

"Just going to enjoy the view." Arthur said resting against the headboard.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and his cloths melted away leaving him sitting there naked, slowly Merlin brought the piece of fruit to his lips and keeping eye contact with Arthur bit into it. Arthur licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend but as luck would have it before Arthur could do anything there was another knock on his door.

"You better be dressed, I don't want to see your naked arse." Morgana yelled through the door. "Those Merlin you can show me yours anytime." She laughed.

"That's for my eyes only Morgana." Arthur yelled as he got out of bed and walked towards the door only to pause to make sure Merlin was once again dressed.

"I swear you live to torment me." Arthur laughed as Merlin dipped a strawberry into a bowl of cream and licked it off.

"Just open the door." Merlin giggled as he place the fruit into his mouth.

Arthur smiled as he opened the door and looked at his sister. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To steal Merlin away from you." Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Morgana why must you continue to steal my boyfriend" Arthur moaned as she walked past him.

"I don't steal him completely; we all know his heart belongs to you. I am simply borrowing him so I may better myself in knowledge of my gift." Morgana answered picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth.

"I do enjoy her company and I won't be long." Merlin promised.

"Wonderful" Morgana cheered "I will meet you in my chambers." With that said Morgana walked out of the room smirking at Arthur as she passed.

Merlin got up from his seat and walked over to his boyfriend and bite into another cream coved Strawberry Arthur hadn't noticed him picking up. "Open." Merlin told him.

Arthur slowly opened his mouth and Merlin placed the half eaten piece of fruit on Arthur tongue. "Bite." Arthur rolled his eyes as he followed his boyfriend's orders before wrapping his arms around Merlin waist and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Merlin told him once they had pulled a part.

"Me too." Arthur smiled.

Merlin sighed and moved over to the door. "See you soon." Merlin replied before opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Gods" Arthur shook his head and sit down at the table. "Why can't I just say that I love him? It's been a year already, and I do love him. Why can't I just tell him?" Arthur slammed his fist onto the table and sighed. "I fear if I don't find a way to say it soon I may lose him forever."

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

Later that night Arthur sat with his family and watched as Merlin took a small sip of his drink.

"Merlin looks down tonight dear." Ygraine informed her son.

"It's nothing mother." Arthur replied getting up and kissing her cheek. "I'm going to see if he wishes to go for a walk."

"Why not ask him to dance?" Ygraine questioned.

"Merlin can not dance." Arthur lied walking away.

"He will lose that boy if he continues to act as if he is ashamed of him." Ygraine told her husband.

"My darling I'm sure Arthur is telling the truth." Uther rolled his eyes.

"I blame you dear, poor Arthur is going to lose that boy and I'm afraid it will be your fault." Ygraine replied getting up.

"My Fault!" Uther complained.

"Yes, your dislike for magic, for Prince Merlin will only lead to our son's heart break." Ygraine warned.

"Arthur will move on if that happens." Uther stated as if the subject matter was not important to him.

"Your stubbornness will cost our son everything." She growled before storming off.

"Just great Uther. Perfectly handled." Uther placed his hand over his face and sighed.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

"Merlin, sweetheart want to go for a walk?" Arthur asked.

"Sure. But don't you want to dance?" Merlin answered.

"Don't feel like dancing." Arthur lied, he could see that Merlin didn't believe him and sighed. "Come on, Let's go." Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled them out of the room.

"Arthur." Merlin said pulling Arthur to a stop just outside the doors of the great hall.

"Merlin." Arthur turned to face his boyfriend and could see that his eyes held sadness.

"We've been together now for a year Arthur." Merlin stated hoping Arthur would catch on.

"And a wonderful year it's been." Arthur smiled.

"I love you Arthur." Merlin said looking at his boyfriend.

"Me too." Arthur answered automatically.

Merlin couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Why can't you just say it, even if it's just once."

"Merlin I just can't seem to get the words out." Arthur pleaded.

"But you won't even be with me in public, you lie to me all the time like just now." Merlin had to look away from Arthur. "I thought that by now you would be over this and we would be moving forwards."

"Merlin please." Arthur tried to grab Merlin's hand but Merlin moved out of his way.

"Arthur I want a future with you, marriage, children, growing old together, being buried side by side only to be reunited in the next life. But that can't be if you won't even dance with me in public." Merlin cried.

"I want all that too Merlin please believe me. I do." Arthur begged Merlin to believe him.

"You won't even stand up to your father for me. Do you share his dislike for Magic? For my kingdom and family?" Merlin asked, feared the answer.

"Of course not. I can't go against my father. He's the king." Arthur replied.

"And I'm your boyfriend! I don't see how we can continue like this Arthur, I know my heart can't take it." Merlin sobbed.

Arthur looked at Merlin's sobbing form and could not help but feel his own heart breaking.

"Just say it and I'll stay, I ll never ask to hear it again. Please Arthur just say it." Merlin begged.

Arthur wanted nothing more than to say it, to never stop saying it but the words wouldn't come out. In that one moment everything Arthur loved was gone all because he couldn't give Merlin what he wanted no matter how much he wanted it as well.

"You can't even say it can you." Merlin cried. "I can't do this anymore Arthur."

Arthur looked away from Merlin "Go, leave I'll never be able to give you want you want."

"You're a coward Arthur Pendragon." Merlin snapped tears running down his face before his bloodshot eyes turned gold and he disappeared out of Arthur's life.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered to late to save his heart or Merlin's.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

**Three Months later**

Arthur stared out the window and sighed, he couldn't believe it's been three months since his breakup with Merlin and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about him, he missed Merlin every day. He couldn't help but feel as if his heart was missing.

"You okay sweetie?" Ygraine asked placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"No mother. Why couldn't I just say that I ... why can't I say it." Arthur demanded.

"This is all your father's fault. I told Uther not to bring you up the way his father brought him up." Ygraine sighed,

"I lost him Mother because I couldn't give him what he wants." Arthur turned from the window and looked at his mother. "I don't know how to get him back."

"All you have to do is tell that poor boy you love him. I know you can say it baby." Ygraine pulled her son into her arms and hugged him close to her running her fingers through his hair.

"Mother I don't think I can." Arthur said holding into her tightly.

"I know you can, you may be your father's son but you are mine as well and you have my heart sweetie. Don't let your father's head stop you from being happy." Ygraine kissed her son's forehead before walking out of the room.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

"Father please see reason, King Uther is not planning to attack us." Merlin begged.

"Merlin, my son you maybe magic itself but I'm still the King. Uther will want to destroy us. That man has hatred in his heart. Can't even tell his own children he loves them." Balinor yelled.

"Balinor ..." Hunith started.

"No, Merlin will marry Prince Gwaine and Ealdor will be safe." Balinor ordered storming out of the throne room.

"My only hope now is Arthur, pray to the gods he comes." Merlin whispered before disappearing.

"If not Prince Arthur I know Prince Gwaine will not let this wedding happen." Hunith cried.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

"I warned you Uther, now our son has lost the man he loves all because he couldn't say how he feels." Ygraine yelled at her husband.

"Ygraine, dear I am not at fault here, the Merlin boy is for being too needy." Uther knew he had said the wrong thing moments after speaking.

"It is not needy to want to know your loved. Hell Uther you never tell our children you love them, you hardly say it to me. And even though it hurts I deal with it because I know you love me. But Merlin doesn't know because Arthur can't show it. He won't even go against you even if its to protect Merlin." Ygraine looked at her husband sadly before shaking her head. "And now King Balinor is going to marry his son off to one of our allies so that if you were planning to destroy them you wouldn't be able to. Because of you Arthur will forever lose his happiness."

Ygraine placed her hand on Uther's cheek. "My love please don't make our little boy pay for your fear. We knew the cost when we planned to have Arthur, Magic gave him to us Please don't let magic be the reason he loses true love."

"Magic also merely took you both from me." Uther replied.

"It also gave us both back. We knew the risks Uther, if Gaius hadn't come up with a plan I wouldn't be here today." Ygraine reminded him. "You never once realised what he lost that day."

Uther had to look away from his wife because he known what Gaius had given up in order to save the queen.

"Gaius hasn't been the same since losing her, please don't let that happen to your son." Ygraine begged before turning round and going to bed.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

Arthur was just about to go to bed when someone knocked on his chamber door.

"Enter" Arthur called out.

"Arthur, son may we talk." Uther said entering the room.

"Of course father." Arthur moved to sit down on the bed.

"Your mother has made me aware that I have not been a true father to you, that I raised you as my father raised me." Uther sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Father I don't understand." Arthur said confused.

"Arthur you need to tell Merlin how you feel before it's too late. King Balinor has always feared me. My dislike for magic has made him fear for his people since the day you were born, I see now that I only looked at the bad and never saw the good. That boy loves you son and I know you love him." Uther continued.

"Father please..." Arthur started.

"I love you son and I'm more than proud of you. I know I don't show it but I do. And I'm not going to be the reason you lose Merlin, so in the Morning you will ride to Ealdor and stop the wedding." Uther ordered.

"Wedding?" Arthur shot out of the bed. "What wedding? Whose wedding?"

Uther blinked at his son. "I thought you knew, King balinor has arranged for Merlin to marry as he fears Camelot plans to attack."

"No I won't let that happen. I won't lose Merlin." Arthur yelled. "I have to stop the wedding, I need to tell him what I should have three months ago."

"And you will son, but it is too dark to travel, wait till Morning." Uther told his son.

"Father thank you." Arthur smiled.

"Just remember son it may be one thing to say the words but you need to show it also." Uther smiled as he stood up. "Anyway it may be a good thing to have magic as my son in law." Uther laughed. "Good night son."

"Good night Father." Arthur laughed and settled down for the night with dreams of Merlin in his arms.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

As he stood up front with his father and Prince Gwaine, Merlin had hoped that in the four days it had taken to get the wedding together that Arthur would have showed up and confessed his love to him. But no Arthur had yet to show and Merlin was starting to lose hope that he will show at all.

Merlin had noticed Lord Percival in between the other guests and he also knew that his soon to be husband wanted to be standing next to him not Merlin.

"Welcome all to this unite of my son and Prince Gwaine of the Green Isles." Balinor spoke once the room had become quiet. "Thank you for coming this is a glorious day for my kingdom and for my family. Today I gain a new son and a welcomed alley." Balinor smiled at his son and Merlin had to forced himself to look happy when he was crying on the inside.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

As Arthur walked into the throne room, he knew he would soon be asked to take his cloak off but he wanted to get Merlin's attention first. Looking towards the man he loved as the King spoke he could see Merlin smiling and looking happy but Arthur could see through it all, Merlin was wearing the same fake smile he would give Arthur when he started talking about hunting. It hurt to see Merlin having to make himself appear happy but not for long as Arthur planned to stop this wedding from ever happening.

When Balinor goes for the ribbon Arthur takes his cue and stood up.

"STOP." Arthur yelled making everyone turn to look at him.

"Prince Arthur." Balinor growled.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered looking right into the eyes of the man he loved.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

"What is the meaning of this?" King Balinor demanded.

Merlin couldn't stop his heart from beating in his ears as he waited for the answer, he could feel his heart starting to hope again.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I cannot stand by and let the man I love marry another." Arthur informed the king moving towards them. "And yes Merlin I know that is the first time I've said it and it won't be the last."

Merlin wanted to run into Arthur's arms and kiss him but could feel his father's eyes watching them.

"Please my lord, I know you care for your people and fear for them but having an alliance with Camelot will ensure their safety." Arthur informed King Balinor. "The only reason there is this wedding is because I was a prat and let the best thing to happen to me leave. I beg you my lord allow me to take Prince Gwaine's place." Arthur begged.

Gwaine moved to step down but stopped when the King grabbed his arm.

"Do you not wish to marry my son?" King Balinor asked.

"No disrespect my lord but my heart belongs to another, had you not arranged this wedding with my father I would have asked for his hand in marriage." Gwaine replied turning to look at Lord Percival. "And if you allow Prince Arthur the honour to marry your son I hope he too will give me the same honour."

"Yes my love, a thousand times yes." Lord Percival spoke as he stood up smiling at his Prince.

"And you, my son do you wish to marry Prince Arthur?" The King asked.

"I do father, I love him completely. I can feel it in my magic, we are meant to be." Merlin informed him.

Balinor looked over at his wife before turning back to his people and his son. "Then I shall allow Camelot this alliance." Balinor nodded to his son, who ran into Arthur's arms and was surprised when Arthur kissed his passionately in a room filled with people.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before now." Arthur said as Merlin got into bed next to him.

"At least you said it before it was too late." Merlin replied as he placed his head over Arthur's heart.

Arthur entwined their fingers together and smiled as the gold from his wedding ring hit the moon light.

"I'm grateful your father married us, I don't know half the words he was saying." Arthur told him as he kissed their joint fingers.

"That's because father was marrying us as one, binding themselves for all time." Merlin said confusing his new husband.

"Can you say that again but in English?" Arthur laughed.

"Father made it so that as long as I live so do you. And as I just found out from Kilgharrah that I'm never going to die, I'm grateful father made it so I can have you by my side always." Merlin informed him.

"Then so am I. I would hate for my death to cause you pain." Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head. "Now sleep sweetheart, we will have many a night to talk."

Merlin smiled. "Good night my love."

Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him. "Can you say it again?" Merlin asked as his eyes began to drop.

"Say what?" Arthur teased.

"Just say it." Merlin chuckled.

"Sweetheart." Arthur joked.

"Arthur please for me as a wedding present." Merlin said placing a kiss on Arthur's wedding ring.

"I love you Merlin for always." Arthur replied smiling.

"I love you too Arthur till the end of time." Merlin smiled as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

"I won't let you forget that I love you Merlin." Arthur vowed before falling asleep.

**MERLIN &amp; ARTHUR**

Uther looked away from his wife when a knight entered their chambers informing them that their son had returned home. He watched at his loving wife shot out of her chair and took off in the diction of the throne room.

Chuckling to himself, Uther dismissed the knight and thanked him for informing him before heading off after his wife. "I swear that woman must be magical, no woman nor man has ever moved that fast."

Entering the throne room Uther found his son in the arms of his mother but couldn't see any sight of his son's lover. Sighing sadly to himself he walked over to the pair.

"Arthur, son how did it go?" Uther asked as he stopped next to his wife.

Ygraine smacked Uther on the chest and told him to shush as she smiled at her son.

"Mother I'm fine, really. So I didn't get there in time to stop the wedding. It's no big deal." Arthur informed them, making sure to keep his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my poor baby." Ygraine cried as she pulled Arthur back into her arms.

"Father a little help please." Arthur said as he looked over at Uther pleading.

"Ygraine, dear let the boy breath." Uther chuckled.

"This is..." Ygraine started when the throne room doors opened and Merlin walked in talking to the knight that had come to Uther's chambers.

"Merlin?" Both Uther and Ygraine gasped looking at the boy in shock.

"Thank you Lancelot, I'm sorry for taking you away from your journey home. Good night my friend." Merlin smiled and nodded to Lancelot before walking over to stand next to Arthur. "Umm Arthur why do your parents look flabbergasted?"

"I thought you were sleeping, you almost fell of your horse coming home." Arthur worried.

"Well that's your fault for keeping me up all night." Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, dear what are you doing here? Where's your husband?" Ygraine wondered.

"I'm standing next to him." Merlin said confused.

"WHAT?" Ygraine yelled knocking Uther out of his shock.

"Merlin, I didn't get round to telling them just yet." Arthur sighed.

"Son I think you better explain and fast." Uther said looking at his wife.

"I didn't make it in time to stop the wedding but I was able to take Prince Gwaine's place and marry the man I love." Arthur replied watching his mother closely.

For a few short seconds the men in the room watched Ygraine, waiting to see what would happen when she reached out and smacked Arthur over the head.

"Mother." Arthur gasped.

"That's for getting married without me. Now how do you plan to make it up to me?" Ygraine demanded.

"..." Arthur gasped.

"Arthur weren't you coming here to inform them of our marriage and ask if we could re enact it for your family?" Merlin said coming to his husbands aid.

"Umm yes, Of course Mother I would love for nothing more than for you to plan the celebrations however you wish it." Arthur replied catching on to Merlin's plan.

"That's more like it baby." Ygraine smiled.

"We will need to talk about heirs at some point in time but for tonight we shall let it pass." Uther chuckled.

"I won't need an Heir father. With Merlin being magic itself, he is unable to die so Balinor made it so that I too will share Merlin's immortality." Arthur informed his parents.

"That and when My father passes in Avalon and I become a Dragonlord I shall be able to give Arthur as many Heirs as we wish." Merlin smiled.

Uther smiled and nodded happy with what he had been told, carefully he took his wife by the arm and lead her out of the throne room.

"So you can give me an Heir?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yes, but only when that side of me is active. I maybe Magic itself but even I have to wait for Father's passing before becoming a Dragonlord." Merlin said as he yawned.

"Come my love, let us get some rest." Arthur said as he picked Merlin up into his arms.

"Arthur put me down." Merlin laughed.

"Nope, I like having you in my arms. Now rest Merlin tomorrow will be a busy day." Arthur informed him as he walked towards their chambers.

"I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered as the sound of Arthur's heart beat lulled him to sleep.

"I love you Merlin more than words can say." Arthur smiled as he looked down at his sleeping husband. "I look forward to spending forever showing you just how much I love you."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I look forward to your comments :)**


End file.
